Rabbit House (Kafuu Chino)
Rabbit House led by Cafuu Chino is a custom civilization mod by Divine Yuri. Overview Dawn of Man Greetings Kafuu Chino, Heiress to the Rabbit House Cafe. One day a eccentric young lady from another town named Cocoa visited your small Cafe. Your father had invited her to stay with you. While she is embarrassing at times and insists on you calling her big sister, you've come to enjoy her company. You are normally always seen Tippy a female angora rabbit that your grandpa seems to be trapped inside. With them you work in your father's cafe as a waitress, and work to serve your guests with the best of your abilities. Chino, the people of Rabbit House call to you. Will you rise to the challenge? Will your Coffee be experienced the world over? Can you create a civilization that will stand the test of time? Unique Trait and Components Mod Support ' ' 'Events and Decisions' ''The Barista Who Became a Rabbit A Writer within our nation named "Blue Mountain" Aoyama, wrote a book that has become a new cultural symbol of our nation. We should officially adopt it as a national symbol of our culture. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Rabbit House, and Kafuu Chino. *Player must have a Rabbit House in every City Costs: * Gold *1 Magistrate Rewards: * Culture, and a Great Writer. Rabbit Festival The Rabbit Festival is a yearly festival our civilization takes place in. This year will be special, and be the starting point of a great future. Though we're still unsure how to go about this... Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Rabbit House, and Kafuu Chino. *Requires a chosen Ideology. *Other Requirements change with Ideology. Costs: * Gold *2 Magistrates Rewards: *None. As this is a placeholder Decision that appears before you choose an ideology. New Tail The Rabbit Festival is a yearly festival our civilization takes place in. This year we will match the festival with a new policy, the New Tail. We will encourage our people to buy Rabbit House products. This, and reinvesting in our Cultural industry will improve our people's lives, and entertainment for the masses. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Rabbit House, and Kafuu Chino. *Requires Freedom *Requires Opera house in all cities, or Statue of Liberty in any city. Costs: * Gold *2 Magistrates Rewards: *Gives an additional copy of House Coffee. Great People tiles give +2 Culture. Mein Pelt The Rabbit Festival is a yearly festival our civilization takes place in. This year we also celebrate a book written by our glorious leader, Mein Pelt. We talk about the glorious nature of the People of Rabbit House. Increasing national pride, and a wish to expand the great nation. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Rabbit House, and Kafuu Chino. *Requires Autocracy. *Requires a Military Academy in all cities, or Prora in any city. Costs: * Gold *2 Magistrates Rewards: *Whenever you conquer a city. Gain a turn's worth of Culture of the previous owner, or your own culture if the enemy is defeated. Vladimhare Lebin's Vision The Rabbit Festival is a yearly festival our civilization takes place in. This year we also celebrate the founder of our glorious revolution, Vladimhare Lebin. Who wrote the book on modern Communism. We will honor him by investing in art, and culture in his honor. Our great products of the arts will be a testament of the production of the proletariat. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Rabbit House, and Kafuu Chino. *Requires Order *Requires Factory in all cities, or Kremlin in any city. Costs: * Gold *2 Magistrates Rewards: *All buildings with a Great Work slot gain +1 Production. 'Cities In Development' 'Rise to Power''' Heads of Government are based on people who worked on the Anime. Uses French Party names, but Communist changed to Lapinist Party. Currency is yen as while the setting is in fact European. The manga, and anime still has the characters using yen. There is a fan theory out there that tell why this could be w/ the show taking place in a alternate reality where Japan wins WW2. Notes and References Category:Western Cultures Category:Anime Category:Fictional Civilizations Category:Divine Yuri Category:All Civilizations Category:Civilizations with Female leaders Category:Civilizations based off Television series Category:Civilizations with Unique Luxuries